


The Sweetest Thing

by Flexor



Category: RWBY
Genre: End of V4, F/M, HappyFunSexyTiem, boop, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: After the fairly horrible fic last time, here's one for the Renora shippers. Nothing bad happens, I promise.I've always resisted Renora myself, because I thought that if they were going to get groiny together, they'd have done it pre-V1. But now we know that Ren had some ballast to deal with, which has just fallen away, So the S.S. Renora can go full steam ahead.So herewith I present the scene after Jaune goes for some fresh air with his favourite dead girl, leaving Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie alone in the bedroom.





	The Sweetest Thing

Jaune Arc was sitting in front of a hotel bed, with a pretty orange haired girl half asleep on one side and a dark-haired warrior on the other. They had mostly been staring at their weapons. A warhammer, a sword-and-board, and a large dagger or short sword, depending on how you looked at it. Nora's eyes closed. She fell over and almost landed with her head in Jaune's lap before she caught herself, giggled and shook herself.

"Sorry Jaune."

Nora's green eyes turned to her brother-from-another-mother, Lie Ren, who had been staring ahead of him. Brooding. Brooding was bad for Ren, because it made him not care about things anymore and do stupid and heroic things that would get him killed. Nora reached out across Jaune, and touched Ren's nose.

"Boop!"

Ren turned his eyes to Nora, smiled, said nothing.

Jaune stretched, and got to his feet. He picked up his scroll from the side table, poked at it. Then, he walked over to the collection of weapons and picked up his sword and the shield. He folded the shield, put the sword inside it, and hooked it onto his belt. Jaune turned to his teammates.

"I think I'm going to talk to Pyrrha for a bit."

Nora's eyes softened a little from their usual bright in-your-face ready-to-fight gleam.

"Tell her we love her," she said.

Jaune only nodded, and walked out of the door. Nora looked at Ren. Ren shrugged. Even half a year after their teammate had died fighting an enemy much stronger than she was, Pyrrha Nikos was still as much part of the team as she'd been when she was alive. Jaune's weapons had parts of Pyrrha's weapons embedded in them. Nora shuffled her butt over to Ren and cuddled up next to him. He put his arm round her, keeping her warm, making her feel safe like so many times before. Nora looked up at his face. His eyes were open, but he wasn't looking at anything, except maybe at his father's dagger. The one he had used to deliver the final stroke to the monster, the Creature of Grimm that had killed his family along with so many other people in Kuroyuri. Nora and Ren had met each other that day. To be honest, she didn't remember all that much about it, except for the fear. Nora had spent most of her days being scared of one thing or another. Boys who wanted to beat her up. Hunger. Grown-ups who seemed nice, but turned out to be nasty. It all jumbled together into one great big whirlpool of fear, cold, misery.

Except for one thing.

One thing only.

Exactly at the moment that she thought it was all over, that the Nevermore would eat her like a breadcrumb, what meat _did_ she have on her bones anyway, Ren had come. And for the first time in her five-year-old life, someone had put his arms round her, and told her not to be afraid. In Ren's arms, the Nevermore could not see her. Nothing could touch her. For the first time in her life, in the middle of a Grimm attack, Nora Valkyrie had felt _safe_.

From that moment, Nora had loved Ren. How could she not? And he had loved her. He'd given her her first weapon. A toy hammer that any Grimm would have picked its teeth with. But wielding it, she finally felt like she had _power_. She had finally found something that was worth striking out for. After they had joined a caravan of refugees from Kuroyuri, Ren had simply stopped. They were sitting next to each other in one of the ox carts. Ren was staring, too sad even to cry. He hadn't listened to Nora trying to talk to him. Hadn't even responded when she told him that they'd drawn lots and that he was the one to go into the soup that evening, and that he would taste really _really_ nice. Nora hated to see Ren all drawn into a tiny little dot inside his own skull. Finally, after trying _everything_ to get him out, she'd reached out and touched his nose with a single grubby finger.

"Boop!"

Ren had shaken his head and stared at Nora as if she'd sprouted rabbit ears.

" _Boop_?"

Nora had grinned at him. "Yep. Boop."

"What's that mean?"

"It just means Boop," said Nora.

"I don't understand."

Nora had plonked herself on Ren's lap and looked deep into his eyes.

"Some day, you _will_ understand, Lie Ren. Some day, you will know the secret of Boop."

"You're just being silly."

"You're not being silly _enough_."

Nora had developed into a bit of a chatterbox over the years, but the important things, Ren and Nora could still tell each other without a single word spoken.

There was something that needed to be said. 

 

With the Grimm Horseman finally defeated, something had changed in Ren. A door had closed, or the last shovelfull of earth had fallen into a grave. When one door closes, another opens.

"Ren?"

He looked at her.

"Ren, I love you."

"And I love you, Nora."

It wasn't the first time they'd said this. Nora had been the first to actually _say_ it, in the middle of one of their adventures on the road that finally led to Beacon and beyond. But they had said it often, said it out loud, said it through shared smiles, through pancakes made just for her, through a little tap on his nose.

"When we were up against the wall... you were looking at me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't really mind. I..."

Ren looked at her, waiting for Nora to go on talking.

"Would you, um... what I'm trying to say is..."

"Yes?"

Nora breathed in.

" _Wouldyoulikeanotherlook?_ "

Ren blinked. "Another... look?"

"Yeah! I mean you've been so brave, and we're all alive and well, and I was snapping at you, and you were probably just checking to see if I was okay, and not looking up my skirt to see up my skirt if you get what I mean, and it just..." she breathed in. "Surprised me, that's all, but now that we're here and warm and dry, and I'm thinking about it, I don't really mind anymore and you can have a better look if you want." Nora bit her lip, looked at Ren. "Do you?"

Ren fell silent. They'd been together for years. They'd seen each other with their clothes off lots of times. He'd rubbed lotion on burns on her back... okay, her butt. They'd shared baths. She'd come running out of the shower completely naked because she thought she heard fighting noises, but that had been a mistake and she'd leapt into his arms and hugged him.

This, though.

This was different.

"You want me to _look_ at you?"

Nora nodded.

"And then... and then?"

"Um. I could look at you. Only fair."

_But you've seen me._ Ren looked away. No. It was no use pretending he didn't understand what Nora was getting at. He understood perfectly well. He looked back at Nora, his face completely still, not letting any emotion show, and by doing so, revealing everything.

"I... I think of you as my sister."

"And I think of you as my big brother. And I'm really really lucky to have a big brother like you and I'm very happy, and you're the best brother anyone could hope for." Nora swallowed. "But in another way, we don't really have the same mother, we're _not_ brother and sister, and I'm kinda happy about that too because..." Nora sat down on Ren's lap and looked into his eyes, the way she always did when she had something important on her mind. "If we were, then we couldn't do some of the things I'd like to do if you... want them too."

"Nora... You're a virgin."

That was not a question. They had never been out of each other's sight since they met. Nora had even been around when Ren had lost his virginity to a rather strange girl on a camping trip. She hadn't actually been in bed with him when it happened, but he'd come back to her with a rather dazed 'what just happened' kind of face, and they'd sort of figured it out together. They had shrugged it off as one of the weird things that happen on adventures.

"Do you really want me to be your first?"

Nora put her hands on Ren's face. "Who else, Ren? Who else?"

Ren looked into Nora's eyes. The girl he loved more than anyone in the whole world. He did not want to hurt her. He'd leap into a Dragon's teeth before hurting her. He should gently, slowly push her away. Explain to her that he wasn't the right person for her, not for _that_. And she'd understand. And she would never ask him again. She would hide herself away, and someone else would come along...

Ren closed his eyes. Opened his mouth slightly.

He'd expected almost an attack. Nora's hugs could knock the wind right out of you. But it wasn't. Her lips touched his, and it was the softest feeling he'd ever felt. When he didn't pull away, the kiss grew stronger, but didn't lose the gentle feeling. Then her hand was in his hair. Now that she had him, she wasn't going to let him go.

When he opened his eyes, he looked into the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen on Nora. He couldn't help smiling back. 

 

And that was when the expected attack came.

Nora pushed him onto the ground, kissed him as if she wanted to devour him whole. Like she wanted to get as many kisses in before the End of Days. Like they were going to run out of kisses ten seconds from now. She sat up, looked at him, wild, breathing hard.

"We're wearing clothes. Why are we wearing clothes? Get your clothes off! Wait no! Get _my_ clothes off and I'll get yours off."

"Hold _still_!"

Ren pulled off her blouse with the heart-shaped window in, dropped it on the floor. He reached round to her back for her bra strap, looked up into her eyes.

"Go _on_!"

Looking only into her eyes, he unhooked her bra, and Nora shrugged it off. They looked at each other. Nora laughed.

"Looks different, doesn't it?"

"Haven't really looked at them since before you needed a bra."

Nora pulled off Ren's turtleneck, then moved down to his feet. She pulled down his trousers.

"Haven't really looked at _you_ since you didn't need... Um. Such big boxer shorts."

Ren laughed. Nora stood up, unzipped her skirt, let it fall to the ground. She hesitated one tiny moment, then pushed down her underpants, and stepped out of them. She stood in front of Ren, completely naked. This. Was. _Happening_! Nora bent down over Ren, held out her hand. Ren took it, and she pulled him to his feet. Their bodies touched, warm skin against warm skin. Breasts against chest...

"Oo," said Nora. "Something's happening down there."

"Uhh... Yes," said Ren, keeping himself from apologising at the last moment.

Nora took his hand, walked backwards to the bed and fell down on it. Ren stood still, just watching her breathe, and the interesting things that did to her breasts.

"Come on," said Nora, in a whisper. "Oh wait. Got to get wet." She squeezed her breast, then slid her hand down between her legs, looking up into Ren's eyes.

"Would you like some help with that?" said Ren.

Nora blinked slowly. Her fingers moved in little circles. "Quicker if I do it myself. Now _this_ I've done before."

Ren kneeled between her legs, and Nora put her feet on his chest as she rubbed herself.

"Who do you think about when you do this?"

"Now? You."

"What, not before?"

Nora shook her head slowly, taking deep slow breaths as she got herself ready for Ren.

"Who then?"

"Cardin Winchester," said Nora, and giggled.

" _Him_?"

"Thinking of fighting him," said Nora. "Not... Hmmm." She rubbed her fingers together and looked at them. "I think I'm ready for you now. Are _you_ ready?" She looked. "Hmm. I think you're ready. We're both ready. Let's do this."

Ren put his hands on Nora's ankles, slowly ran them down her legs, then up over her stomach to her breasts. Her skin was the best thing he'd ever felt. He moved forward, knees near the edge of the bed.

"Oh."

"What?"

"This may hurt."

Nora laughed. "I've been picked up by my feet today and slammed into a wall. A little prick isn't going to bother me."

"Uh."

Nora frowned. "Okay, that came out wrong." She grabbed Ren's hands. "Please. Now? Put your Thing inside me."

Ren gave a little nod, took his Thing in his hand and carefully placed it between Nora's lips, the head just inside her. He put his hand on Nora's cheek. She held his hand and looked up at him.

"Please."

Ren pushed his Thing forward, carefully, all the way in, until he couldn't go any deeper. Nora gasped, closed her eyes a moment, then looked up at Ren, and her face was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. He pulled back, then pushed forward again. Nora whimpered, pure pleasure radiating from her face.

"More."

Ren put his hands on Nora's hips, pulled her closer, moved faster and faster. Nora's gasps turned into moans, then into screams.

" _More_!"

Ren lost all sense of time, all that existed was Nora's face, the way she gripped his arms, pulling him towards her, the beautiful wet hot feeling of her round him. He heard someone crying out, and only a moment later realised it was _him_. No matter how hard he pushed, still she wanted more and more. Still she wanted _him_ more, and he wanted to give her all that he was, all that he could. Nora closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her voice. She pulled Ren to her with all her strength, electric tingles passing through him as her Semblance kicked in. Ren stiffened, stopped, pushing against her as hard as he could, and came like never before.

All was quiet, all was still, and then Ren collapsed on top of Nora, thinking only at the last moment to support himself on his elbows so he wouldn't squash her. He could hear only his heart beating in his ears, his ragged breath, _her_ breath. He buried his face in her neck, kissed her. Listened to the pleasurable moans as Nora lowered her legs to the ground. Ren raised his head to look at Nora's face. He kissed her, because there was nothing else he could do. Nora slowly moved her hand up, and tapped his nose.

"Boop," she said. 

 

They were lying face to face, under the covers, because of the breeze on their sweaty bodies. They were just letting their hands go where they wanted to go, not even trying to get each other up again. Just wandering.

"Now what do you want to do?" said Ren.

"Everything," said Nora. "Every dirty, filthy, sexy, wonderful thing. That's what I want to do. And I'm hungry. So I'd like to eat something. Don't worry, I won't make you make pancakes, you've earned a little rest. Though I could use something sweet. Hmm. But mostly lots of dirty sexy things with you."

Ren laughed. "You mean like licking syrup off my Thing?"

In a splintered moment, Nora's entire body went rigid like a mannequin. Her eyes opened wide, and her jaw dropped. She made a strange kind of mewing noise, and the next moment, she was on her feet running, grabbing a bathrobe as she went.

Ren looked at her in terror. "Nora! I didn't mean..."

His only answer was the slamming of the door, and then he was alone.

Oh gods.

Ren pushed his feet out of bed, sat down on the edge.

"I _knew_ this was a bad idea."

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. Why had he said that? It was meant to be a joke! But Nora had never even _touched_ a man before, let alone had her mouth on...

"Oh no."

Why? How could he have been so stupid! They were doing so well, and now she was probably head first in a toilet. Ren put his elbows on his knees. His head in his hands. They'd get through this. They had their things in the past and every time, their love had pulled them through.

"I'm so sorry, Nora," he whispered.

There was a loud bang next to him and he looked up.

"N-Nora? I'm sor-"

He looked at the source of the noise. A big glass bottle was on the bedside table. Black letters said: 'SYRUPU!'.

The next moment, Nora's hands were on his shoulders and she was almost on top of him.

"Come here you," she breathed. 

* * *

 

Ruby Rose woke up. Someone was knocking on the door to the bedroom she shared with Uncle Qrow.

"Ruby?"

Ruby shook herself awake. Jaune. What did _he_ want?

"Ruby. Are you awake?"

She sighed, walked to the door, opened it.

"I am now. What's up Jaune?"

"Um..." Jaune looked over his shoulder. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Ruby's silvery eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I think my teammates have, well, _found_ each other."

"What do you m- _Oh_."

"Every time they go quiet, I reach for the door, and then they start again."

Ruby grinned, sticking her tongue out between her teeth. "And now _you_ have come to try it on with _me_?"

"What? No!"

"Aww! I'm cute, aren't I? And I just turned sixteen. I'm good to go!" Ruby wiggled her hips.

"Ruby!" Jaune's eyes filled with despair. "I... If I try anything Qrow will kill me."

Ruby laughed. "What Uncle Qrow doesn't know..."

She was interrupted by a delighted squeal coming from the other room. Her jaw dropped.

"Whoa! Go Ren go! It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

"Ya," said Jaune. "And I don't want to disturb them."

"They sound like they're having fun. Oh well. Come on in Jaune. Sofa's over there. Have a spare blanket." 

* * *

 

Morning. The gentle Mistrali sun shone upon a well provided breakfast table. There were pancakes, though Ruby had been the one to make them. Qrow was outside with a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Ren had stumbled in with his eyes closed and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Nora came in humming a happy tune. She sat down at the table and grabbed a pancake off the stack.

"Oo! Pancakes!"

She looked at Ruby, who was staring at her with a _really_ creepy little smile. Jaune, knowing quite well what Nora could do to a stack of pancakes, quickly grabbed two before Nora could. He looked round the table.

"Where's the syrup? Nora?"

"Why you looking 't me," said Nora, her mouth full of pancake. "Ren had more'n half offit." She swallowed, chuckled. "Cleaned up all the mess too."

"Did you have a _good night_?" Ruby's voice more than made up for the lack of syrup.

" _Very_ good night!" said Nora, and inhaled another pancake. "Did _you_ have a good night?"

"Crick in my neck from the Dust-sucking sofa," said Jaune. He elbowed Ren in the side. "You owe me, Bro."

"Coffee," said Ren. He filled his mug purely by instinct and huddled over it.

Nora pointed at the last lonely pancake. "Does anyone want that? Ren?"

Ren sipped hot coffee. "I'm fine. You have it, Nora."

"Aww," said Nora, swiping the pancake. "You've got the sweetest Thing." 

 

Coffee sprayed over the table. 


End file.
